You was like family to me!
by jadeykinns
Summary: What if there was more to Twist past than meets the eye? Twist start having re-occurring nightmares of that eventful day and taking a stroll the beautiful world of Slugterra might take he mind off it. He finds a nice spot to think but it seems a certain young hero also had the same idea too.(TwistxEli sorta?/No OC/ Rated M cause I don't know how it will turn out next)
1. Chapter 1

_The blond headed boy held tightly on to his fathers jacket as they rode on the mechabeast. his father had just captured a couple of slugs and were on their way to a trade too. But the father was caught and now was on a high speed chase across the caverns. The young and heroic Will Shane was on the mechabeast tail as it chased them through cavern towns. The little boy held tighter as they started to come on to dirt roads and rocky hills in a hope loose the Shane. But the young hero would not give up, he just kept chasing them. Will Shane knew this cavern too well to know that the mechabeast he was chasing was heading to a dangerous cliff. The father showed no sign of stopping. The child look forward to he where his father was going and knew his father would not stop at even if would danger them both. He held tight to his father again as they drew closer to the cliff. The Shane realised that the father and the child were not slowing down and took drastic measures. Will Shane shot a Arachnet slug towards the boy and the cage of slugs. As the boy was pulled away by a long web of spun silk he saw the last of his father, heading towards a deep, deep hole of nothing but pure black. The mechabeast and his father disappeared in a cloak of darkness that filled that hole and form that moment the little boy knew that was the last of his father._

A blond headed man suddenly woke up, awake on his bed that was messed up, half of the duvet was on the floor and one of the pillows was on the other side of his room. Twist was dripping with sweat, another dream…. More a flashback of the day be became a orphan, the day he swore revenge on the Shane family for taking his father away. The blond man wiped the sweat from his brow with his muscular forearm and sat up to look at the time

_Its still too early to get up,_ Twist thought. It was still dark outside but now that he was awake he could not get back off to sleep either. The blonde looked towards his only friend Loki who was still sleeping on a shelf on the bedroom wall, his usual spot in the bed room. Twist thought about something to do without wakening up his pal. Twist got out of bed, he wore a dark gray bottoms and a white tank top as he walked toward the bedroom window. Luminous light shone through the gaps of the blinds, reflecting off Twist's eyes and body. A tanned hand of the man grabbed and bit of the blind, just enough to peek through so he could see the wonderful place he calls home…. And then it hit him. He put on a plain yellow hooded pullover over his tank top and put on a pair of skinny black jeans and some sneakers on too and headed out for a bit of fresh air.

Along the way, Twist had stopped and gazed on rocks on the floor and kicked them about once ore twice. There was no one about and it was still night time so he made less noise as possible while kicked them rocks about. On his little walk he thought about a place to sit so he could get that much needed fresh air and had sometime to think about his recent and occurring dreams, more like nightmares that he wish weren't true. Twist new there was a nice secluded river nearby, the noise from the river could be heard from where twist was walking, he just started to walk toward the noise of rippling water flowing in a relax and calm way. The sound was so relaxing you could meditate to it all day and not be bothered about the outside world of Slugterra. The blond male was getting closer and closer to the river bank, he made his way through green bushed that were filled with rustling green leaves and flowers of all sorts of colours until the boy stopped dead in his tracks. He had reach enough to see the riverbank, but it was not the view he was expecting. A person was already there sitting by the bank. The person was in a blue and white hoody, fairly tanned skin and blue short hair. Twist new that hair anywhere.

He decided coming here was a bad idea and started to turn back, instead of watching where he was going he kicked a large rock and make a loud notice, so loud it caught the attention of the blue haired boy. The boy turned around to see a very familiar face, one that the boy would never forget…..

"TWIST?" Eli shouted

_**AN; Another fanfic idea I was going to turn into a comic( might still do, I dunno). lately iv had many theories on the past of Twist and Eli and I wanted to combine it in this hurt/comfort (maybe romantic?) fanfic... please rate and follow, I will do more chapters soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:- sorry for being so inactive on my stories but I'm currently in the middle of my last year at university. I felt that it was time to be more active and in recent months I have got a lot of positive feedback and requests to do more chapters. now that I have a bit of free time I feel I can do a bit more and update most of my online fanfics. thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. As always please leave a comment and fave, it's great to know someone reads my fanfiction and that its not a waste of time.**

"TWIST!" Eli shouted towards his old team mate and friend. Twist stopped in his tracks and turned his head toward the Shane, looking back at him with anger on his face. He looked at Eli in silence and turned away and started to walk but before he could walk off the Shane called his name again. Twist got really pissed off from the blue haired brat and turned around to give that boy something to shout about and before he could say anything, the Shane was already near him ready to grab his arm so he could not walk away.

"Wha…what do you want with me Eli? Can't you leave me alone?" Twist yelled at the Shane.

"I can't Twist…. I've been thinking about you way too much to let the opportunity of talking to you go away" The Blue haired boy replied. Twist stood there in shock at the brat's word and got a little freaked out by what he was saying. Twist even blushed a little, it sounded like the stupid boy had a crush on him or something.

"Twist….. I don't want to fight you anymore. I know there is good in you. I need you with me and with the team Twist." Eli continued, yelling at Twist getting a little more frustrated than Eli usually is. Twist just looked at the boy, with nothing to say and nothing to do but stand in front of the boy. Twist was in deep thought on what to say to the boy who he betrayed….. No not betrayed, it was all for revenge.

"Eli….. I was NEVER your friend and I never will be" Twist finally replied to Eli. Twist's word shocked Eli, he really believed that Twist was a good friend. Soon Eli's face sadden as Twist turned his back at him and started to walk away. Eli did the same thing too and started to walk away, back to the spot he was sitting. Twist did not look back toward his nemesis but before he could walk away for good Eli started to talk.

"You know, I never wanted to be the hero of Slugterra" Twist just stood again listening to the boy's words.

"Well….. Not at first anyways. It was my dad who pushed me to become a slinger, I just, well my dream was to become a musician" Eli chuckled. "My dad trained me to be the Shane of Slugterra, I was trained even when I did not want to train, and I just wanted to play. I saw how important it was for him to be the hero of Slugterra so I just went with it…. My dream died and I never played again and when my father was gone I did nothing by train. I did not want to disappoint my father." Eli continued, sitting at that same spot, talking to his reflection in the water not knowing if Twist had left yet. Twist was still there and this time with a different look on his face. If eli never walked in his father's footsteps then he and eli would have never have met. He probably would have never acted out revenge on him and his gang…. The Shane gang would have never had formed. Before twist walked away forever he had a little story of his own.

"I really looked up to your father and believed he was a great man, until he saved me and not my father, never leaving us alone…. Those slugs, was our way of getting food. The trade would have fed me and my father. WE WAS POOR AND HOMELESS AND YOU FATHER LEFT ME A ORPHEN AT A CHILDRENS HOME!" Eli thought twist had already left but hearing him say those words about his father and about his past really broke him, he was sad that his father really done this but how come he blamed his father. Will Shane did not know of Twist's family situation, if he knew he probably would have helped. Eli felt that maybe his father was a bit responsible for Twist's father's death. Eli, wanting to be a better person felt it would be best if he apologized. Eli felt it was best and maybe mend the hatred between them.

"Twist, I'm sor…." Eli cut his word short as she turned around to give Twist an apology but the blond head boy was already gone. Eli looked on still wishing Twist was still, his blue eyes filled with tears of sadness. After everything he and Twist had been thought, he still wanted to be Twist's friend. He did really think about Twist a lot, a lot more than he should. The short time he had with Twist he always felt a connection towards him. He never really had a best friend on the surface and he could felt he tell Twist about the surface one day, he really trusted him. He would have done anything for him, even die for him. Eli clutched his chest with his hand, it was filled with pain like he just broke up from a relationship. Eli's eyes filled with more tears that streamed slowly down his face, he quickly wiped them off with the arm ends of his blue hoodie. He knew he was acting silly, crying over Twist like that, he was acting like he had some sort of crush, acting like a little school girl who was heartbroken. Eli thinking about all of this made him think he was being a bit stupid. He started thinking about heading back to the Shane hide out as it was coming up to the early hours and the rest of the team would be up soon. Eli picked himself up and wiped the bits of dirt he had on his trouser, put his hands in the pockets of his hoody and started to walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- please note that Eli and Twist are over the age of 18, please comment on it if you want me to continue!**

Eli had been walking for about half an hour before arriving at home, getting to the front door, taking off his shoes and walking to his room as quietly as he could. He cold barley see but he could make out objects like the furniture to dodge as he walked by and could he his fellow slugs napping together, all bunched up and looking cute together. Eli smiled and continued to walk toward the upstairs to get to his bedroom. Quietly tip toeing so not to make a sound of the cold metal stairs that often creaked when walking on them. After managing the stairs he manage to get to the door of his bedroom. Before opening the door he noticed the door was already slightly open and a light cool wind seeped through the little opening. Eli though that someone like Kord or Pronto might have been messing in his room as it was quite common for them to do that and play tricks or they notice I was not in there and forgot to shut the door properly but that would not explain the cold wind. Eli slightly opened the door enough to take a peek inside. The room was dark and the window of his room was not shut all the way, Eli probably forgot to close it. The blue haired teen opened the door all the way and closed it behind him quietly so not to wake up the rest of the gang. Eli went toward the part of his room where there was a table and on that table was a lamp. Reaching and missing the lamp a couple of times, Eli manage to switch it on and a dim yellow light flicked on. Perfect, now Eli could see well. Eli began to take of the hoodie which was still wet on the ends from crying not so long ago and flung it behind him, not giving a damn where it landed. Eli then proceeded to take of his red t- shirt, lifting it from the bottom and up towards his head but Eli suddenly stopped and notice something odd. When he flung the hoody away, it never made a noise. Eli slowly turned to look behind his shoulder to spot where the hoody actually landed.

Eli jumped back and hit his backend knocking over a few thing of the table. The hoody landed on someone who was sitting on his bed. Eli was really startled and panicked a little. The Shane moved forward a little to get a better look of the intruder. The intruder did not move or anything, he just sat there on the end of Eli's bed. Eli got a better look as his eyes adjusted to what little light in the room

"T…Twist?" Eli spoke. What was Twist doing here? Did he want to pick another fight? Eli had like a million question running through his head but twist just did not respond

"Twist….. Are you ok?" Eli asked and yet again Twist was unresponsive, all that he did was take the hoodie off his head that landed on him after Eli flung it across the room.

"… Look of you want another argument, I don't wa.." Eli was cut off mid-sentence as he was just about to ask the blond teen to leave.

"I'm Sorry" Twist whispered. Eli was shocked, it was him who was going to apologise but is that all that Twist wanted to say after going through the trouble of coming here. Eli thought there was another reason for Twist being here, it was probably another fight or he was playing mind games again.

"Well…. It that all you came here for?" Eli asked the teen on his bed. But Twist still not budged. Eli crossed his arms and just stood in front of him while the blond teen just sat on the bed and not making eye contact. Eli got tired of standing and eventually joined Twist and sat next to him on the bed. The blue haired Shane sat there again with his arms folded.

"Is everything ok Twist?" Eli asked, breaking the silence

"I'm…. I'm not ok. I'm sorry" Twist replied with a grim look on his face. Eli still shocked at Twist apologizing.

"I feel really bad… for shouting like that. You didn't deserve it….I… I just lashed out without thinking" Twist continued and Eli sat next to him quietly, listening to every word he had to say.

"Twist…. I'm sorry too" Eli thought an exchange of apologies would make them even.

"Eli…It's not your fault for what happened to my dad and taking that out on you…. Is unfair" Twist continued on. Was Twist Guilty? Eli thought. Eli actually felt sorry and still kind of felt responsible for what happened.

"It's ok Twist…. I feel responsible for what happened, Will Shane was my father and…"

"It's okay Eli" Twist cut off Eli again. As Eli was about to say something, he felt Twist leaning on his shoulder, he did not what to do, how to react to Twist getting so close like think. Eli knew the heat was rushing to his face so he looked away and put his hand on the blond teen's shoulder thinking that the teen just wanted some comfort. Twist did not budge when the blue headed boy touched his shoulder to which surprised the Shane. They stayed in this position for quite a while, none of them budging away from the little embrace that they had going on, that was until Twist stood up and walked away from Eli. His back was still turned away from the boy that was still sitting on the bed. The only thing that blond haired boy muttered to Eli was…

"Eli….. Do you like me?" The Shane froze at the words, his face filled with more redness and Eli just couldn't bring himself to reply. Eli griped the bed covers tightly with his hands and looked down on the floor so the old friend of his could not see how red his face was. Eli really tried to say something but every time he opened his mouth, he could not reply. Eli thought to himself, he thought that maybe he could not reply because he could not face rejection one again. He was rejected by his dad for his decisions and now if he felt if he told Twist the truth, that he did like him more than just a friend…. He feared that bonding that friendship back up would be jeopardised and he would lose him one again. Twist turned around to see the boy clutching the bed sheets and not giving direct eye contact. Twist knew that the boy had a thing for him, their encounters from the start was more evidence. Eli would team up with him, help him out when he was in danger and still after all that he done, Eli would try to convince him to come back to the team. Twist felt stupid and a bit of an idiot for siding with Blakk but he had a better deal, a better life even know Blakk did treat him badly sometimes and used him a bait but he chose survival and power over friendship and loyalty.

Eli still would not say a word to him and Twist didn't want to wait all night for an answer, so he decided to take matters in to his own hands. Twist had turned around to face the boy who had no idea Twist was currently facing him. The blond headed teen pushed Eli down on to the bed and pinned im down so he could not move. Eli was surprised and tried to get the strong blond off him but no use. Eli was about to cry for help too until Twist quickly placed his hand over the boy's mouth to stop him from shouting. Twist look deep in to the blue watered eyes of the Shane had repeated his question to him again. Twist slowly took his hand away from the Shane's mouth in a hope he would answer him. Eli just continued to gaze in the boy's eyes, his mouth stuck open and his face turning red. Eli knew he would have to say something quick and withougt being the needy type either… he might scare him away.

"Twist?" Eli said, finally saying something after such a long time of silence

"I… do….. I do like you, I like you a lot…. I like you a lot more than you think" Eli continued, slowly getting the words out of his mouth. Twist continued to gaze, with no emoting in his face. This time Eli wanted Twist to say something, he was getting nervous to thing that Twist might think of him differently and probably in a bad way too. After more continuously staring into each other's eyes, the Shane knew that the feels were not shared and would never get an answer. Just before eli was about to push the blond teen out of the way and tell him where the door was, a soft cushion pair of lips fell softly onto his own. Twist was kissing him, Eli thought. Was it another mind game? It could be an illusion but to Eli…. It felt too real, like he was dreaming and it was a dream he did not want to wake up from. Eli slowly closed his eyes and pulled the boy's luscious blond hair to bring the kiss in deeper and pulling him closer. Twist started to put his tanned skinned hands on the rim of the Shane's t-shits and slid his hands under to touch the soft pure skin of his enemy. Eli was so smooth and muscular underneath, you would have never had guess he had a body like this under his uniform. Twist moved is hand to the boy's hips and softly and slowly rubbing the boy's hips with his fingertips. Still locked in a passionate kiss, Twist pulled away to place small kisses around the jawline and make his way down to his neck, nipping at the skin with tiny and pleasurable bites, slowly sucking at the slightly tanned skin. The Shane started to moan into the teen's passionate pecks at the skin, it was sending him wild, the heat was driving him mad and he just wanted to feel more. Twist finally made his way to the jeans and sliding his fingers on the top of the boy's jeans. Twist knew the Shane wanted more so he kept teasing him, trying to make Eli beg for more

"Tw….Twist!" Eli panted at the boy, giving permission to unbuckle the buttons of the jeans. Twist came up to the front of the jeans; still sucking at the boys neck, getting the boy to moan at the sweet spots as he bit at his neck. Twist undone the first button at the top and made his way to the zipper. Twist continued to play with the boy by rubbing his crotch area, he wanted the Shane to beg, and he loved it when the Shane would beg.

"Mor….more" Eli whispered in an uncontrollable heat of passion moment. Twist hearing the boy's word, made his way to undo the entrance to the boy's jeans. Just as Twist mas about to make his way down to the blue boxers and noise could be heard in the other room, interrupting the passionate moment. It was an alarm clock, Eli turned to the window and could see it was morning. The Shane wanted to keep going but he knew his team would come to wake him up.

"Twist we got to stop" Eli whispered and with that the boy lifted himself up and off the Shane. Twist started to think that maybe Eli did want to do anything, yes the alarm did stop them but what the team don't know can't hurt them right? Twist thought. The look on Eli faced was worried and Eli turned to the blond on top of him and have him a smile to show him everything was O.K. Twist smiled at the boy below him and moved off him and sat next to the boy on the bed. Eli leaned up still with redness across his face after what they just been doing. Before Eli and Twist could be safe in their 'relationship' Eli needed to keep the others away from his bedroom and before Eli could think of something there was a knock at the door. Eli quickly rushed up to the door and opened it a little to see Trixie of the other side.

"Hey Eli breakfast is almost done and… and are you ok? Your face is red and sweaty" said the redhead, noticing Eli features

"errr…. Just a bad dream, you kinda woke me up and it shocked me all of a sudden" Eli replied, still hiding behind his bedroom door. Trixie nodded to her leader and walked off, giving Eli a chance to catch his breath and turn his attention to his roommate. Eli quickly turned around to find that Twist had gone and the window fully open. Eli was left a bit sad for Twist sudden disappearance, maybe he thought he might have been seen and ran away or he could have change his mind about the thought of them together either way eli was still sad. The Shane went up to the window to look to see if he could see him but there was nothing and with that Eli closed the window and got dresses for breakfast.


End file.
